thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 2)
It was late in the evening. Kiara sat just outside of the den, cradling a tiny baby in her paws. Her fur was a sweet red, her large eyes a bright orange. Kovu beamed down at the newborn. His daughter. "She has your eyes," he said. "And your nose," Kiara laughed, rubbing her nose against the cub's. "What are we going to call her?" Kovu asked. "How about Upelelezi?" "'Upelelezi'? That means 'spying'. Why do you want to call her that?" "Because her brother and his friend are spying on us right now." "Kumbuka!" a voice squeaked, "Keep your tail down." "It's okay, boys," Kiara laughed, gently, "Come meet Upelelezi!" Two cubs sprange out from behind a rock, and pranced up to their elders. One was clearly older, for he had a tuft of fur on his head, that was forming into a mane. The other, younger cub, rubbed up against his parents and looked down at his little sister. "She's cute," he decided after a moment, "but I wish you had had a boy." "I can't control that, Kizazi," Kiara replied. "What a'' beautiful'' baby!" Kumbuka cried, "She looks so much like you, Kiara!" "Why thank you." "Could you stop sucking up, Kumbuka!" Kizazi growled. "Shut up, Kizazi... But she really is cute, guys." "Suck up, suck up, suck up!" "Be quiet!" he shouted, "I'm gonna go play with my own sister! Goodbye!" Kumbuka stomped off. While the lions a Pride Rock oohed and awwed over the new baby, another cub sat alone in the Outlands. This was not a lion cub, but a hyena. Her mother had died of starvation, as had her litter and the rest of her family. She was all alone, with no one to turn to and nowhere to go. She looked up at the dark, star-splattered sky, and began to cry. Meanwhile, another, older hyena pranced through the Outlands on a late night walk, with no destintation in mind. His tonge lolled out of his mouth, and he sang a little song in his head. Soon, Ed was close enough to the young, lonesome hyena to finally hear her cries. He tilted his head in confusion. A baby hyena? Out here? No, no mother would let her cub be out alone, at this hour. But he could hear something, and he knew that he smelled hyena cub in the air. Ed was intent on figuring this out, and continued following the sound. Suddenly, he felt something soft under his paw, and the crying was replaced by a pained squeak. "Ooh!" Ed yelped, jumping back. He looked down at it. A cub alright. "Aw," Ed breathed, "Aw." The cub looked up at Ed. She began to cry again. "Ohh, neeh, ooh! Ehhhh mghmghmgh!" Ed whined. "Huh?" asked the cub, "What...?" Ed wanted to ask where her mother was, but lacked the vocabulary to inquire. But, luckily, an idea popped into Ed's brain. He pointed at the cub, and pushed his ears together, until they resembled the hair of his female friend, Shenzi. He batted his eyelashes for emphasis. The cub seemed to understand, and pointed with her nose to the stars. "Oh..." Ed muttered. They sat in silence for a moment. Ed didn't want to leave this poor child all alone, but he ''really ''didn't want to stay with her all night. Maybe he could bring her home? Shenzi would probably let him... "Mh, mghmhg, eh!" Ed yipped, putting one paw on the cub's back, and gesturing in the direction he had come with the other. She quickly got the point, and as Ed began walking away, the cub followed. Ed, triumphant, began to laugh hysterically. The cub looked up at him, confused, and Ed subdued his laughter. But soon, the cub joined in, and they cackled together as they walked home. Meanwhile, Kiara was walking slowly up Pride Rock. Her time had come. She looked over her the heads of the lionesses at her parents, who beamed proudly. Kizazi sat next to his father and little sister. looking up at his mother. Kiara took a deap breath, paused for a moment, and roared. "What, Ed, what is it?" Shenzi asked, cradling her three children in her paws. Ed ran back out of their den, and brought the little cub in. "Ed, where did you get that?!" asked Banzai. "Hehehehehehehahahahahehehehe!!!" Ed laughed. "I think he stole it," Shenzi replied. "What are we supposed to do with this kid?" "Eh, I'll let him keep her. I think she's old enough for meat. But she's all Ed's, I won't be taking care of her." "Okay," Banzai replied, nuzzling Shenzi, "I just hope she won't bother our cubs. What are we gonna call her?" "Waanzin, 'cause it's madness to keep her." Next: Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 3) Previous: Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 1) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by Ladybernard Category:Chapters